1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing equipment and, more specifically, to a fishing rod holder harness comprising a harness member, body pad member and fishing rod holder member.
The harness member is comprised of a belt element and a bandoleer-like element each having buckle elements for adjusting the fit to the user.
The body pad member is comprised of a substantially planar element fabricated from durable material such as leather, plastic, rubber, canvas or metal and has a plurality of apertures for threading the belt element and bandoleer-like element therethrough. The body pad member also has a plurality of apertures for fastening the fishing rod holder thereto.
The fishing rod holder is comprised of a substantially U-shaped tube having apertures on each distal end whereby the fishing rod holder member can be securely fastened to the body pad member using appropriate fasteners. The U-shaped tube element has oppositely opposed apertures for positioning a compression locking member therethrough.
The compression-locking member has a shaft element having a pivotally attached L-shaped lever on one distal end and threads on the other. A spring is positioned between the oppositely opposed apertures of the U-shaped tube element before passing the shaft element therethrough. An appropriate fastener is attached to the end of the shaft element, thereby providing a method for increasing or decreasing the gap between the sides of the tube.
In operation the butt of the fishing rod is inserted into the top end of the tube element. The orifice of the tube being of sufficient size to seat the rod within the tube. The L-shaped lever is in the open position as determined by the larger side of the L-shaped lever being parallel with the shaft element whereby the spring element forces the tube sides into a spaced apart condition. To secure the fishing rod within the holder, the user pivots the L-shaped lever until the short leg is parallel to the shaft element.
It is easily seen that this method provides for single-handed use. Further the body pad can be worn on the right or left side having pivotal means for angularly securing the rod holder to the left or right side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other fishing rod holding devices designed for securing a fishing rod thereto. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,482 issued to Scharsu on Nov. 1, 1966.
Another patent was issued to Pothetes on Apr. 26, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,914. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,137 was issued to Devine on Aug. 3, 1993 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 3, 1996 to Clifton Jr. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,610 and still yet another patent was issued to Bebb et al. on Nov. 12, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,167.